Playing Doctor
by samurai-ashes
Summary: [HondaxOtogi] Otogi invites Honda over, but it doesn’t go as he would have liked it… [complete]
1. Knocking

**_ashes doesn't know yu-gi-oh. ashes doesn't own anything; ashes sucks like that._**

* * *

**- warning -**  
fluff, mentions of Otogi getting sick, if that might gross you out. 

**- author dances -**  
...no I dont.  
this is weird; I think it would have been a little too long/choppy to be a one-shot, but it's really short with multiple parts... so it's a glorified one-shot, I guess. ^_^ It's just supposed to be sort of sweet and cute and funny. Hopefully you guys will like it. 

lol, and I just realized I have this paralleling theme of weekend invitations. XP 

* * *

**Part I: Knocking**

There was knocking - no, banging. Obnoxious banging. Deafening banging. Otogi groped blinding for one his couch pillows, hoping he would find something to cover his ears. Nothing seemed to be within his reach, and he was unwilling to open his eyes. "What?" he shouted, burying his face against the fabric of the couch. The knocking paused. 

"Otogi?" The voice was too muffled for Otogi to distinguish who was talking. When he didn't answer the knocking resumed. Impatient knocking! 

"Good god," he growled before yelling, "The door's unlocked! Just come in already!" He heard the door open, heard the door close. 

"You look like hell warmed over." 

Otogi glanced over. Loose strands of dark hair obstructed his vision, and he impatiently brushed them back; there was a reason he kept his hair up. Honda was scowling down at him. "Nice to see you too," Otogi grumbled. "Is there any reason that you're playing the part of my personal alarm clock? It's early." Otogi was pouting, and he was too tired to care. 

"You told me to come over. And for the record, it's 11:30; that's not early." 

Otogi blinked away sleep, sitting up and tucking his hair back from his face. He had invited Honda… Oh! He remembered! …But he didn't remember why. "Yesterday after school, right?" 

Honda nodded. "Right." He sat on the opposite end of the couch from Otogi. "You said 'eleven on Saturday morning'. I even overslept; I hurried over here because I thought you'd be pissed." Honda shook his head. "Man, you sleep on the couch? In your clothes? I wouldn't have expected that." 

Otogi yawned. Something was very weird; the second he sat up and looked at Honda he had a funny feeling in his stomach. He felt flushed. Why had he invited Honda over? Damn his sleepy mind! "I usually don't, but I was tired as hell last night." Otogi yawned again. 

Honda cleared his throat. "So, uh, why am I here?" 

"I have no clue," Otogi answered honestly. "I'll remember when I wake up a little more. Ugh, my head is pounding." 

"I'll get you some aspirin," Honda offered. "Where is it?" 

"Bathroom mirror." Otogi watched as Honda walked off. 

He was kind of cool. 

Honda returned with a small cup of water and two tablets; Otogi took them gratefully, swallowing the medicine in one shot. Damn, he really did feel funny… "You know," Honda said as he took a seat directly beside Otogi on the couch, "it was cool for you to invite me over." 

"Really?" 

"Uh huh," Honda affirmed. "We don't spend a lot of time just… hanging out, you know?" 

"Uh… yea…" Otogi's stomach felt like he was in knots, and he unconsciously let one hand rest over it as though that would still whatever was going on. What was up with him? "It's a shame, huh?" 

"Yea. You're not such a bad guy…" Otogi's imagination must have been playing tricks on him, because he could have sworn that Honda leaned closer to him, that Honda's voice had dropped ever so slightly. "And I figure there's no reason for us not to spend time together." Holy hell, was Honda going to kiss him? Honda was going to kiss him! The feeling in Otogi's stomach intensified; his chest tightened. He shivered as he watched Honda with wide eyes; suddenly he understood why he felt so weird… 

He was going to be sick. 

He roughly shoved Honda back and made a mad dash for the bathroom. He was vaguely aware that Honda followed him, but he ignored the other teen as he fell to the toilet, his new porcelain god. 

It was embarrassing to have someone else in the bathroom while he was throwing up… but it was really nice that Honda held his hair back for him. When it was over Otogi fumbled for the handle, flushing the toilet and forcing himself to his feet; Honda was holding onto him. Hey, what a nice guy… Otogi didn't bother talking as he went to the sink, rinsing out his mouth. When he was finished he managed a weak, "Ew." Honda's hand touched his forehead, lingered there for a moment. Otogi didn't move. 

"You're hot." 

Otogi couldn't resist a small smirk. "I know." 

"Don't be a wise ass," Honda scolded. "I think you have a fever. Where's your thermometer?" 

"Don't have one." He never got sick, so why would he have a thermometer? Okay, well, he usually didn't get sick enough to need a thermometer. 

"Dumb ass," Honda swore. "I bet that's why you were so tired last night." 

"Because I don't have a thermometer?" 

"Because you're sick," Honda said seriously. "C'mon, you look tired now." 

"I am," Otogi admitted and - against his better pride and judgment - leaned against Honda. He was warm, and Otogi yawned. 

"Then let's get into bed." 

"Mm, I like that command; you're interesting when you take control, Honda," Otogi teased. He took some pride that he could still be a smart ass even though he felt like he'd just lost half of his internal organs in that spasm of sickness. Come to think of it, he didn't much feel like doing anything. "Can I just sleep here? I don't want to move." 

"You're an idiot," Honda sighed. Otogi found himself being carried before he could muster up a witty remark. Honda set him on the bed and covered him up. Otogi smiled; he hadn't been tucked in since he was kid. He was almost tempted to ask for a bedtime story. "Wait here," Honda commanded. Otogi snorted softly. Right, like he was planning to up and leave. 

Time passed, but Otogi didn't bother to count it. He was half asleep when the bed suddenly dipped down to his right. "Hey, wake up," Honda interrupted his sleep. "You need to take some medicine." 

"I hate medicine." The statement came out too much like a whine for Otogi's taste. 

"You just took some aspirin." 

"That's different." 

"Oh, don't be a baby." 

"I'll sleep it off." Otogi put the pillow over his face as it that would prove his point. Honda took the pillow. 

"Now." 

Otogi sighed. "You've got that 'scary mom' thing down to an art." 

"Just open your mouth and stop fighting it, okay?" 

"I bet you say that to all the boys," Otogi commented. He obeyed, though, only to have the vilest liquid in existence poured into his mouth. It was thick and gross and left a horrible aftertaste; Otogi wanted to gag on it. "That was disgusting!" he protested loudly once he had swallowed. "I didn't even know I owned Pepto-Bismol!" 

"You'll feel better. Now shut up and go to sleep." 

Otogi tried, but he couldn't fall asleep. In fact, he ended up getting sick twice that morning after taking his medicine. Honda followed each time he raced to the bathroom, and Honda carried him back each time. It was really sort of sweet. 

"You're not bad at all," Otogi mumbled into his pillow, not knowing - or really caring - if Honda heard him or not as he finally drifted into sleep. 

**-tbc-**


	2. Sleeping Naked

**author says**  
not a lot. Other than I had fun here. ^_^ 

* * *

**Part II: Sleeping Naked**

Otogi groaned as he woke up. A quick glance at his clock told him that it was late in the afternoon. His head was pounding and his mouth was dry. He felt like shit. Like he'd been his by a truck. Twice. 

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Honda said idly. Otogi looked over to where the brunet was sitting in the armchair with his legs curled under him. He had a book in his lap... he read? Otogi didn't know that. 

"Still here?" Otogi asked. "Don't you have better things to do?" That - roughly translated - was code for 'I don't want to be seen like this'. 

"Someone has to make sure you'll be okay," Honda rationalized with a shrug. "Feeling any better?" 

"Yea. So you don't have to stay," Otogi told him, sitting up. The pounding in his head increased ten-fold, but there was a much more important worry: his hair was a mess. On top of that, he was really cold. And uncomfortable; his clothes were twisted around his body in unnatural ways. 

"Don't get up," Honda ordered. 

"Huh?" 

"Don't get out of bed," Honda said seriously. He stood and stretched. "What do you need?" 

Otogi rolled his eyes. "For your information, I have to piss, so unless you want to hold it for me while I go…" 

Honda flushed and shook his head, holding his hands out as if to ward off the words. "No, no, go ahead," he said hurriedly, falling back into his seat. 

"Thanks for your permission," Otogi retorted sarcastically. He stood and walked to the bathroom - never mind that his gait was slower than usual, or that his arms were crossed to combat the chill he was feeling. 

Honda had seen him sick… damn it! How more embarrassing a situation could he be in? Well, he was sure that Honda was going to kiss him before threw up; that was pretty embarrassing. He never would have imagined that Honda would try to kiss him! Granted, he didn't know why that excited him, but the fact that he was robbed of the opportunity had him very frustrated. He fumed. 

When he was done in the bathroom he went into the living room, turned on the TV and sat on the couch: still fuming. It wasn't ten seconds before Honda was out of the bedroom and scolding him. "You should be in bed." 

"I'd die of boredom," Otogi whined. "I can rest just as much at here; at least the TV can keep me entertained." 

Honda shook his head in surrender. "Only if you promise to stay on the couch." 

"Fine," Otogi agreed. He was true to his word and stayed on the couch; Honda even brought out his pillow and blankets, the whole nine yards. Honda was sitting on an armchair, watching TV with a half-bored expression on his face, glancing over at Otogi every few seconds. Otogi tried to ignore the concerned looks and watch TV. It was working for the most part; he probably would have fallen asleep again if his clothes weren't so damn uncomfortable. They weren't designed to sleep in, and Otogi wasn't used to wearing anything to bed. After about forty minutes of shifting and tossing around uncomfortably Otogi heaved a frustrated sigh and started stripping beneath the blanket. 

First the pants: off Otogi, out of the blanket, and unceremoniously to the floor. Honda's eyes were big as golf balls as his gaze darted from the pants to Otogi and then back to the pants… and then back to Otogi. "What are you doing?" he finally asked, his voice rough. 

"Undressing," Otogi answered simply, pulling off his shirt and dropping it beside the pants. He sighed contentedly, curling more comfortably against the couch. Much better! 

Honda paled. "B-but _why_?" 

"Because I was uncomfortable." He snickered at the look of shock on Honda's face. "Don't have a heart attack; I'm still under the blanket." 

Honda blinked and looked back to the TV. "Yea. Weirdo." 

--

Otogi didn't remember falling asleep, but he woke up in his bed; he was wrapped tightly in his blanket. The room was dark, and the clock read eleven PM. 

He. was. scorching. Otogi untangled himself from the cocoon of blankets - undoubtedly Honda's handiwork - and sprawled out on the bed, taking a deep breath. He immediately felt better. 

… 

That lasted all of ten minutes before Otogi was shivering. He wrapped his blankets around him again, trying in vain to go back to sleep. 

"Ugh!" Hot _again_! He threw the blankets across the room in utter frustration. 

Cold. And his blankets were across the room. He did the only thing he could think to do in such a desperate situation. "Honda." He squinted, trying to see in the dark. Ah, Honda was sleeping soundly in the armchair. Too soundly; he didn't stir when Otogi spoke. "Honda!" Nothing. Putting on his best 'pissed-off dad' voice he bellowed, "HIROTO!" He cringed. His voice hurt his head, but he got Honda's attention. The brunet sat straight up, looking around frantically, until his eyes fixed on Otogi. He glared. 

"That wasn't funny," he hissed. 

Otogi laughed weakly… mostly because he was still tired, but partially because Honda was sort of scary. "It worked; nothing else was waking you up." 

"Oh," Honda said maternally, mockingly sweet, "does poor little _Ryuuji_ need something?" 

"Yes," Otogi countered, deciding to be more collected than Honda. "I'm cold." 

"What do you want **me** to do about it?" 

"I threw my blankets over there." 

"You really are an idiot," Honda grumbled, standing from his sleeping spot and retrieving the blankets. He crossed the room to Otogi's bed and dropped them onto the black-haired teen. Otogi almost laughed - apparently Honda didn't enjoy being woken up. "Anything else?" 

Otogi considered the question, and then smiled. "Are you warm?" 

"What?" 

Otogi grabbed Honda's wrist and yanked him down onto the bed. "Mm, body heart," he said, cuddling against Honda to drive his point home. He pulled the blanket over himself and his newfound source of warmth. 

"What?" Honda yelped, struggling. "Y-you're naked!" 

"Shut up, I'm after your body heat," Otogi explained, holding firmly to Honda. After all, the brunet was warm, and comfortable - once he stopped squirming. 

"This seems really…" Honda gave up and wrapped an arm around Otogi's waist. "Warm now?" 

"Uh huh," Otogi nodded. 

"I should be getting paid for this." 

"That would make you a whore." 

"Whatever. Babysitting my nephew isn't so weird…" 

"Shh," Otogi said sleepily, pressing his finger to Honda's lips. "I'm sleeping." Or rather, he was really close to falling asleep. In fact, if he hadn't suddenly realized that Honda was a great life-sized teddy bear, he might have fallen asleep without a hitch. Unfortunately, he realized that while cuddling for warmth was nice, he could think of much better reasons to be cuddling in bed… In fact, if it weren't for his sore body and pounding head, Otogi might have even been feeling romantic. 

But Honda had tried to kiss him, he was sure of it! Kissing didn't take a lot of energy (most of the time), and he didn't feel like he was going to throw up… He went for the kill, lips pressing tentatively against Honda's. There was a pause… and then Honda yanked back. "Gross," he protested. "You're sick! I don't want to catch what you've got." 

"Romantic," Otogi replied scathingly. To hell with kissing; Honda made a much better life-sized heater when he wasn't taking… or moving. Otogi snuggled a little closer and forced himself back to sleep. 

**-tbc-**


	3. Getting Better

**author...**  
*sleeping* I was so determined to post this today that I refused to go to bed until I had it proofread & posted. so, uhm I hope I didn't mess up in my sleepiness. 

* * *

**Part III: Getting Better**

Otogi woke up feeling better. Not necessarily good, but definitely better. And warm… He was being squished by Honda, who had somehow rolled halfway on top of him during the night. It was a perfectly peaceful Sunday morning, and Otogi was ready to roll over - closer to his personal heater - and go back to sleep. 

A noise that disrupted the peace: A snore? An unmentionable body function? A disgruntled dog? Otogi grinned. His stomach was growling. That meant he was hungry. If he was hungry, then he was surely getting better, and that meant that he didn't have to take any more Pepto-Bismol. He shook Honda awake. 

"Wha… go to sleep," Honda grumbled, eyes half-open. 

"But I'm hungry." 

"No you're not, you're sick." Honda yawned and pulled Otogi closer. "Back to sleep." 

"You sound drunk," Otogi joked. Honda didn't take the bait and kept his eyes closed, apparently trying to get back to sleep. It took Otogi the better part of an hour to get Honda to wake up, and even then it was only because he had threatened to go cook himself if Honda didn't wake up and make something for him. 

"Soup," Honda yawned, scratching his head as he stumbled to the kitchen. Otogi dropped onto the couch, still clothed in nothing to the blanket he kept haphazardly wrapped around his shoulders. 

"Ew," he said. "No one eats soup for breakfast." 

"S'ten in the morning, and s'all I'm makin'. You were throwing up yesterday." 

"No shit, captain obvious," Otogi retorted. But he resigned to that; he knew that he should eat light. He heard the familiar clicking of the gas stove, the can opener… He relaxed. He could deal with soup. After all, he was feeling peaceful, and much better. He turned on the TV and flipped to some stupid made-for-TV movie. 

Within five minutes Otogi's peaceful state was rudely interrupted by a loud "Oh fuck!" followed by what sounded like a fire extinguisher. Otogi paled and shook his head even though he knew no one could see it. 

"Tell me you didn't just set my kitchen on fire," he pleaded. 

Honda replied, "It's fine." 

"No, if there is a fire in my kitchen it's NOT fine," Otogi argued. "Ugh, get in here; I'm cooking!" Otogi stood. 

"No, you're not." 

"Yes, I am." 

"No." 

"Yes!" 

"I'm using the microwave now, so sit down!" 

Otogi was halfway to the kitchen when he heard the telltale beeping of the microwave. He returned to his perch on the couch, almost grateful that he didn't have to see whatever damage Honda had inflicted. "Fine," he said heatedly, trying to sound more upset than he was. 

It wasn't long before he was sitting on the floor in front of his coffee table, eating soup and continuing to watch that made-for-TV movie, his blanket pooled around his waist - just enough to cover what needed to be hidden. Honda was sitting on the couch, bowl of soup in his lap. "So," Honda started during a commercial break, "remember why you invited me over yet?" 

Otogi shrugged. "Nope. To get to know you better, I suppose. Like you were saying yesterday…" He paused and grinned. "Why did you accept the invitation?" 

Honda returned his smile and answered, "To get to know you better, I suppose." 

"Parrot," Otogi teased. "That was my excuse first." The commercial break ended and they returned to eating in silence, attention solely on the movie. At the next commercial break Otogi decided to make a point among the meaningless banter. "You were going to kiss me yesterday." 

There was a minute - a full minute; Otogi counted - of silence before a simple, "You threw up." 

"Not because you were going to kiss me." 

Honda paused. Unfortunately the pause lasted to the end of the commercial break. Otogi waited impatiently for another, eating his soup to keep his mouth busy. When the opportunity finally came Honda said, "Well, you kissed me last night." 

"And you called it gross." 

"Not because it was you kissing me." 

Normally Otogi would have waited for the next break to continue - just to keep up with the pace of things - but the conversation was more interesting than the movie. "Under different circumstances how do you suppose that situation would have gone?" 

Honda smirked. "If you hadn't been sick when you pulled me into bed, I would've raped you." 

Otogi winked and said deviously, "Can't rape the willing." 

A blush colored Honda's cheeks. "Ah, well…" The blush deepened. "Maybe next weekend - if you're feeling better - we'll have to see about getting together again." 

"Sounds like a good plan." Otogi yawned. They were both done eating their soup… Otogi had a sudden thought. "Have you let anyone know that you're here?" 

The blush faded. "Damn it. I knew I forgot to do something." 

Otogi stood, holding the blanket loosely around his waist. "I'll walk you to the door; you can't visit if you're in trouble at home, right?" Honda wasn't moving; his eyes were fixed on Otogi, mouth slightly agape. "Honda," Otogi said, stretching out the syllables to get Honda's attention. "It's not polite to stare." 

"You're still not wearing clothes." 

"Saves you the trouble of undressing me with your eyes." Damn, he was good at being a wise ass. 

"There's still that blanket," Honda observed seriously. Otogi laughed. 

"Well, if I take it off you'll never leave. C'mon, time to go." 

Honda followed slowly, staring at Otogi's ass the whole way. Otogi shook his hips a little along the way, just to add comedy to the moment. "Well, get better," Honda ordered at the door. "Don't overdo it today, alright?" 

"Yes, Doctor Honda," Otogi said mock-obediently. 

"Do you flaunt your ass like that for all your doctors?" Honda asked with a raised eyebrow. Otogi hit him half-heartedly. 

"Pervert!" He snuck another kiss, but didn't get much out of it - at least, not as much as he would have liked - before Honda pulled away. 

"Gross." But he was smiling. Otogi rolled his eyes. Honda cleared his throat. "See you in school tomorrow." Honda finally left, and Otogi closed the door. He returned to the living room long enough to turn off the TV; he didn't even bother to put the bowls in the kitchen. He went to his room and dropped onto the bed. He could sleep the rest of the day without interruption. He grinned into his pillow, closing his eyes. He definitely had to sleep the rest of his bug off. 

He had to be completely healthy for next weekend. 

**-end-**

* * *

**- author keeps saying -**  
you know, I found myself wondering where the hell I was going with this story... and you know, I think it was just meant to be a cute little hondaxotogi thing... you know, them seeing the good in each other? I suspect it kind of sucks, so I hope it was at least cute. 


End file.
